Her Life
by gehddehm
Summary: Lilah is ready to join the fight and stand with her friends, and someone who may be more. But she seems to have under estimated her Father and her feelings for him. Sequel to His Daughter.
1. It Begins

So, the ongoing saga of Lilah. I decided that I wanted to start a new story for us to get into some of her more amusing (for me anyway) dramas. We get to see romance, loyalty, and indecision. Fun Times.

I only own Lilah everything else is good ole JK.

* * *

It was starting to get dark again as Lilah made her way back inside the house. It had been fun living in the house for the last two months. She had bonded with Tonks and Lupin who often found themselves around for meals. Lucky for everyone since neither she nor Sirius knew how to cook. Once a week Mrs. Weasley would show up with groceries for the house. She also often brought with her some sort of homemade present. Lilah couldn't figure out exactly why but she smiled and accepted them every time and that seemed to be enough for Mrs. Weasley.

The only time there seemed to be drama in the house were on the days the Snape would show up for her tutoring seasons. Then it was important to send Sirius to a different floor. She still hadn't been able to get either one of them to tell her why they didn't like each other. Lupin had made mention that it was long standing. Since they had been in school. But when she tried to ask both of them would change the subject. She had made significant progress in history and was gaining a basic understanding of divination. She had also found that the best Charms tutors were the twins. They had a fantastic knowledge. She had even started learning how to be an animagus from Sirius, Dueling from Lupin, and household spells from Mrs. Weasley.

As she made her way back into the main sitting room she noticed the commotion coming from the kitchen. Her signal that Snape had arrived. Instead of going to sit through the fight that she knew would be happening Lilah chose to go and sit by the fire and finish the book she was reading on the history of the troll wars; violent stories and disconcerting heroes.

"Lilah, dear? There you are. Severus would like you to meet him down in the kitchen. It seems that it is time for your next potions lesson." Molly said from the doorway to the hall. Making her way to the kitchen Lilah was quite proud of the boys for only arguing for a half an hour.

"I'm here. What are we cooking today?" Lilah asked hopping up to sit on the counter. She saw that the cauldron wasn't on today so prep seemed to be the name of the game. Looking up she saw that Snape didn't seem to be happy. That is to say less happy than he normally is which she regarded as an impressive accomplishment.

"Today we will be going over some basics in all subjects," Snape answered moving I feel like you may be slipping on the fundamentals in your rush to learn everything that you will need to know.

"Basics? Seriously? Why do you hate me?" Lilah whined jumping down and moving over to the table. She started her lesson following Snape's instructions. In less than an hour she was finished and cleaning up the supplies they had used.

"By the way, Sirius tells me you have plans with the twins tonight," Snape stated. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Forgot," Lilah replied a slight blush on her cheek. Over the past two months she had found herself getting closer to Fred and was finding it difficult to call what they were building merely friendship. But telling that to Snape was not on her list of things to do. Like how she hadn't mentioned that she wouldn't be going out with the twins tonight, just a twin. "Night Uncle Sev, I'll see you tomorrow."

* * *

"So what's this Movie thing about?" Fred asked as they walked down the street toward the theater. They were in a small town just a short ways outside of London. This had been deemed the only area to which she could travel since there weren't any witches or wizards to be found.

"It's about these people in a galaxy far far away. And a civil war. And it reminds me of my life." Lilah stated as they walked up to the ticket window. Fred pulled out his wallet and paid for two tickets. The first few times he had tried to do that she had laughed and helped but lately he had really begun to understand the muggle world.

"Civil war, huh? Don't you think we get enough of that every day in our real lives?" Fred asked grabbing her hand as they waited to buy some snacks. This was the third time they were really doing something by themselves. Not the third time they had hung out by themselves but just hanging out at the store or Grimmaud Place didn't count as whatever this was.

"Yeah, but in this one I already know who is going to win." Lilah sighed and leaned her head on his shoulder giving him the chance to wrap his arm around her waist. They were getting closer and Lilah was finding herself equal parts elated and terrified. She knew that this had the potential to be amazing but she also knew that they were fighting a war. There were so many variables. Making this work would be so much harder than it should have been for anyone else. Anyone Normal.

* * *

"That was fun," Lilah stated as they made their way through the park back to the port key that Tonks had arranged for her. Lilah found she was nervous. The last time they had ended one of their dates Fred had wanted to kiss her. Or at least she thought he had. She had been disappointed when he had just hugged her at the last minute.

Deciding that the wimpy thing wasn't going to suffice for tonight she found herself leaning up and kissing him. His lips were soft and she could smell the skittles he had been eating earlier. Just as she went to pull away he finally responded wrapping one arm around her and touching her face with the other hand. She leaned into him letting her hands find his arms and enjoyed the moment.

The moment that ended far too quickly. When Fred finally pulled away she opened her eyes to see his goofy grin and couldn't help the smile that found its way to her face. Stepping back without breaking eye contact she picked up the old newspaper and blew him one last kiss as the world disappeared.

Finding herself just down the road from her new "home" she began to head that way. She didn't realize how little attention she was paying until she ran into Lupin on the stoop just as he was opening the door. Smiling as she slipped past him she made her way to her favorite chair by the fireplace and thought about the evening.

Not five minutes later she found her happy bubble pierced by the sound of people talking. Looking up she saw Lupin and Sirius had made their way over to the couch and were in the middle of mocking her.

"Oh Fred, I just can't stand when we are apart." Sirius crooned in his version of an American accent. "Never leave me!"

"Don't fret Lilah! I must leave and invent pranks. Just know I will miss you dearly." Lupin said trying his best no to laugh. Lilah could feel her cheeks going red as she blushed.

"Real funny guys. I don't know what I would do without you two. Oh that's right the same thing without the embarrassment. Lilah said trying to force herself not to blush. "How did you two find out?"

"George came by while you were out. I guess Fred forgot to tell him about your little secret date," Sirius said a grin still sitting on his face. "The real question is why didn't you tell us?"

"I think that is an excellent question. And a follow up, does Severus know yet?" Lupin asked.

"He doesn't and you cannot tell him! I don't what him to ruin it with logic or something. Or worse kill Fred. I was pretty sure that he wanted to kill that waiter that asked me out when we went to dinner the other night," Lilah said practically hyperventilating.

"Wow, a chink in the princess's armor? I'm impressed the Weasley boy has you so flustered. That use to be my job," Sirius laughed. "Now I can't even leave the house let alone meet someone."

"I'm going to bed. I hate you both," Lilah stated making her way up to her room.


	2. Escalation

Hey All. Sorry about the wait this past few weeks have been hectic. All work and Concerts. Also, by the way if you get a chance to see David Byrne live do it. I didn't even know who he was really but that concert changed my life. So I will be uploading a couple of chapters in the next week. As a Sorry to you all sort of thing.

* * *

Waking up the next morning Lilah smelled food. Appetizing food which could only mean someone had come over to cook breakfast. It wasn't surprising. Someone showed up three or four days a week to cook. Lilah still found herself looking forward to those mornings. She had grown up with a solid breakfast of cereal and leftovers. In just a couple of months though, she had found herself getting very used to a nice breakfast.

Walking in to see Mrs. Weasley cooking eggs, bacon, and pancakes she thought about asking the woman to teach her to cook. After she had finished her magical catch-up she would she decided. It was about time she learns that. Sitting down still in her oversized t-shirt and shorts she smiled at the tut she received,

"How are you darling?" Mrs. Weasley asked setting the food down in front of her and taking a seat as well. She was wearing a long floral dress and a formerly white, now food stained apron. Lilah recognized her face as the "we need to talk" face. They had had several chats before over meals. Mostly just about Lilah, or more aptly her past. What she did for fun, where she had lived, her old friends, even debates on her different beliefs. Lilah suspected she was gathering the information to use against the order members who still didn't like her. But the woman could just be interested.

"I'm good. Sev has me going over basics so that's boring but he's right I had forgotten some things. I nearly died when I couldn't float a stupid book to me. It would have been embarrassing if anyone had seen." Lilah said mostly through a full mouth as she began to demolish her breakfast.

"I'm glad that he is helping you so much. It really is amazing how fast you have managed to pick this up. Five years of education in 5 months is extraordinary. "Molly replied pouring some juice for both of them and setting a full plate at the seat next to her just as Sirius stumbled into the room. He was likely still asleep and just following the smell.

"Well, my mom had prepared me a bit. She taught me Latin which really helps get the spells and she taught me all about homeopathy. Which was apparently code for potions? Even the bedtime stories she told me are in the history books," Lilah said finishing her plate and deciding on another, "I guess she wanted to give me a chance if I ever did learn."

"Well, I suppose. Here have some more." Molly said refilling her plate. Breakfast lasted another half hour and was followed by a lazy morning of homework set out for her by Snape. She found herself just lying outside as the afternoon began. She knew that Sirius hated when she did that. She wasn't sure why but she assumed it was because he was worried. About what she wasn't sure though. But in just a few moments she was sure a big black dog would be out to roust her and make her play.

Sure enough the dog came trotting towards her. They played in the yard for a good forty-five minutes before a cough interrupted them. Turning around Lilah saw Lupin trying not to laugh. This was an improvement. The first few times he had caught them he had fallen over laughing so hard and once declared Sirius was more dog than man; which while funny was also upsettingly true considering what he had been through.

"Laugh it up wolf boy. See what happens," Lilah taunted as she made her way over to him. She smiled so he knew she didn't mean any harm with her words. "I think I'll leave you two alone to be boring and adult like and make myself some popcorn."

Lilah made her way into the house to the sound of laughter and heard the boys heading upstairs as she made her way into the kitchen. A few minutes and a bowl of popcorn later she began heading towards the sitting room to finish her history reading. As she began to get closer she heard Kreacher speaking with someone. Turning the corner she saw it was a head in the fire.

"Kreacher, who is that?" She asked walking in the room.

"Thank Merlin, Lilah where's Sirius?" The face asked. Leaning down to get a closer look she though it looked just like Harry. "Lilah, kind of important! Where is he?"

"Harry?" Lilah asked confused but getting used to the feeling.

"Yes, now where is my godfather?" Harry all but yelled.

"Him and Wolfy are upstairs. Do you want me to get him for you?" Lilah asked sitting back on her heels and trying to figure out how this bit of magic worked.

"Yeah, you probably should." Harry said seeming much calmer. Running upstairs Lilah grabbed both men and returned to the living room.

"Here you go. To immature thirty something's at your disposal." Lilah stated as she reentered the room. Walking right behind her she saw the boys both sharing a confused look. She then listened to Harry describe a strange dream and his fears before his head disappeared.

"What do you think? The vision he saw?" Lupin asked turning to Sirius.

"I'm confused. It was a dream what's so special about that?" Lilah asked gaining the attention of the others in the room.

"Harry's mind is attached to your fathers. It happened when You-Know-Who attacked the potters; a side-effect of the attack. So, sometimes Harry's dreams are actually him seeing through your dad's eyes. When he saw Sirius he got worried. "Lupin explained with a grim smile. He always got that look when he had to tell Lilah something bad about one of her parents.

"It could have just been a dream though right? He was worried about Sirius and so he had a nightmare." Lilah tried to rationalize. "Sirius is right here so it can't be true."

"Sirius, what was James Animagus?" Lupin asked suddenly and quite forcefully.

"A stag. I'm still me Moony. Calm down," Sirius said. "It isn't real but Harry seemed pretty convinced by it. I would bet money it's a trap. That's what Dumbledore was worried about, why he was teaching Harry to block the dreams. I think we need to call an emergency meeting."

* * *

"We can't just assume this is true. We are taking the word of a student," Moody yelled across the table.

"A student who has seen his fair share of battles I would say," Kingsley added. "We should at least check it out."

"We are," Minerva said. "Severus is looking into this right now. He is going in to see what he can find out. We should wait for him to return and then we can react appropriately."

The discussion trailed on in this fashion until Snape did find his way in. Making his way to the chair on Lilah right side he sat looking slightly worse for the ware. He squeezed her hand before turning to the room that had gone silent when he walked in.

"It is a trap for Potter." He said without preamble, and then all hell broke loose.


	3. Tipping Point

Action. Well, action as best I can write it. A bit shorter than normal. I blame it on the fact I have trouble writing action.

* * *

A figure was making its way through the area alone. In the dark all that could be made out was a basic shape. It was dark and hard to make out but it seemed to be the figure of a child. Not a young child but by no means an adult. The teenaged figure made its way across the lobby and into the lift. Dark hair didn't give anything away but the pale skin gave the impression that this figure was male.

"Department of Mysteries." The voice of the boy echoing into the cavernous lobby. Unknown to the boy a group moved out of the shadows at this and made its way to the same destination. Walking slowly and deliberately they followed the boy grins forming on their masked faces. They found themselves in a room filled with large library like shelves and stalked there prey blocking the way so he ended up where they wanted him.

"We have you Potter. Do as we say and you won't be tortured before we kill you." The large man at the front of the group said.

"If I've told you once I've told you a thousand times. No one finds your uppity attitude charming." The figure said. "Seriously, why would you think it was? I mean the only thing you have going for you is that you are relatively attractive before you speak. Learn to go with that."

"What are you on about Potter? We have you surrounded. Does your thick half-blood brain not get that?" Lucius said moving his wand in a sweeping gesture. "Now pick up that prophecy."

"Can't. Sorry." The figure stated calmly. "Actually, not sorry. And you're wrong."

"Wrong?" A voice in the back asked as it's owner pushed her way forward.

"Yes Trix, wrong."

"About what?" The shrill voice demanded fury tangible in her voice.

"About who exactly is surrounded." The figure said the voice changing just slightly. "Obviously."

Just then another group made their way out of the shadows and took positions with wands poised behind the masked group. As the commotion of the addition calmed everyone turned back to the young figure just in time to see the person change from the young boy that had been there to a young girl with long dark hair in her face.

"Miss me?" She asked flipping her hair and reveling in the startled gasps she received. "I know I dyed it a little lighter but I thought it suited the season. What do you think?"

The outrage that followed that statement was palpable and before anyone could respond the ring leader of the masked men shot a red bolt of light at her. Dodging, she noticed that the people appeared to be spreading out and pairing off. She could see Lupin engaging with two masked figures while Sirius had stepped in to pull her aside and began dueling with Malfoy. He would shoot and dodge almost simultaneously. No words were exchanged during the first few shots but then all you could hear was Sirius taunting his opponent.

Turning, she saw Moody and Tonks back to back fighting off what had to be six attackers. They were so fast she could barely keep up and she made a mental note to ask Tonks for help in her dueling. As she made her way to a corner as she had been instructed before this mission she noticed that Bellatrix was about to sneak up on a distracted Kingsley. Without thinking she fired a stunner at her back. The spell missed its mark but it did alert Bella to the new threat. Without pause she turned and began to fire on Lilah.

"Conjunctivitis," Lilah shouted hoping to distract Bella so she could escape. She had heard stories about Bella and she had no plan to fight her. The spell hit its mark but it did at the same time she was hit with a spell knocking her back.

"Don't you dare," She heard and looked up in time to see Molly pointing her wand at a now unconscious Bella. "Darling, why don't you get out of here? We'll take care of this lot."

With that Lilah began the treacherous task of finding her way back out. She was supposed to meet Dumbledore in the lobby so he could get her back to Grimmaud. She watched as Lupin knocked both his people out and tied them up moving on to another person who was about to attack her. Then as Sirius was hit by a stunner. Lilah dove forward and threw a shelf over towards Lucius. By that time Minerva was able to step in and battle not just Lucius but the two she already was fighting until Sirius was up again.

By the time she moved back into the lobby area the fight entered as well, the death eaters trying to get to her so they can be the one to return her to her father. She dodged a blast Avery had sent at her and wishing, not for the first time, that they all still had their masks on so she wasn't being shot at by people she had had breakfast with not three months ago.

Half way through the lobby she came to a sudden stop as she noticed her father making his way towards her from the other side of the room. The next thing she felt was pain. So much pain.


	4. Ramifications

So I just had the best Birthday ever! Well, birthday week. The more the better I say.

* * *

When she opened her eyes she was in her room at Grimmaud Place. She was wearing her long plaid pajamas and could feel the sweat running down her neck from such warm clothes in June. Standing she felt sore in all of her muscles. She tried to remember back but the only thing she could remember was walking into the department of mysteries yesterday and then waking up.

Luckily her nose could smell food and she figured whoever made it could give her some answers. Making her way down the stairs she could hear a commotion in the kitchen and decided to stay at the top and listen.

"It was reckless. She hasn't even been to school yet, let alone been ready to deal with that sort of situation. He should never have sent her in." Lilah heard Sirius yelling.

"As much as this pains me, and it does, Sirius is right. She isn't ready for that." Snape agreed.

"Then you should have stopped her last night. If anyone could have it would have been you. But you just sat there and let her throw herself into danger without a second thought. I would never allow one of my kids to be that reckless." Molly stated in a close to hysterical voice.

"No, you didn't even pass the information on to your kids until after it was over." She heard George say in a tone that she didn't even know he had let alone one he would direct at his mother. "We aren't children anymore we are Order Members and you need to treat us that way."

"This is not the time George. We can talk about that later." Molly said with a huff.

"Wait, so we can talk about my bad parenting but not yours?" Snape asked and Lilah could hear the sneer in his voice. Just as he went to continue Lilah jumped and barely refrained from screaming as a pair of arms found their way around her stomach.

"Hey," Fred said kissing her cheek. She turned in his arms and smiled. "I went to the bathroom and when I came back you were gone. Nearly died until I noticed you flip-flops weren't by the door. No kidnapper stops for cheap footwear."

"They aren't cheap!" Lilah said slapping his chest playfully. "What happened?"

"I don't know the whole story but from what I can tell you went into the trap as Harry to lure the death eaters out." Fred supplied.

"I remember that bit. Then a fight I think. Then waking up." Lilah said focusing on remembering "What happened between that?"

"Your dad showed up to try to get to you. He tried to do some spell on you but you deflected part of it. The sheer power without a focus allowed you to ignore the spells purpose but not the large amount of energy. You passed out." Fred said worry visible in his eyes. "Then people started showing up and saw him. He left pretty quickly but most of the death eaters were captured."

"I'm fine," Lilah said, answering the unspoken question. Then she lifted her lips to his and los herself for a few moments in the safety of this unknown. She wasn't afraid of this.

"Okay, time to face the wolves. Or the wolf singular and his friends." Fred said pulling back and spinning her around. Moving down the steps she planted her best fake smile on her face and entered the kitchen.

"Hello everyone. Any food going on? I would love some Tuna. Or Pastrami. Maybe both, is that gross?" She turned behind her to ask Fred. Moving to sit because her legs were about to start shaking if she didn't.

"Yes, yes it is. But if you want," Fred said.

"We'll make it for you." George finished.

"Yes, please." She replied with a real smile now crossing her face. She had spent so much time with just Fred lately she had forgotten how much she loved seeing them together. She was getting much too attached to these people.

"Lilah, how are you?" Tonks asked in a calming voice from her seat next to her. Lilah turned to her and she could see the concern. Looking around the room she could see it on everyone's face.

"I've been better but this isn't nearly as bad as when I tried to eat Padfoot's casserole." Lilah replied trying to lighten the mood in the kitchen. She looked to Sev and made her "oops" face to which he responded with his "you think" eyebrow raise.

"This is serious Lilah. You could've been killed." Molly scolded. Lilah knew she meant well but she wasn't Molly's child and she didn't need to be told how serious this was.

"I know. That casserole could have killed me." Lilah stated looking to Severus and nodding slightly. He nodded back and she could see he understood she wasn't fine but she would be.

"Well, that's what you get for eating that Dogs food. Now eat the disgusting sandwich those miscreants made." Severus said with a slight smile. He walked over kissed her on the top of the head and disappeared with a pop.

"That's it. That's all he had to say?" Molly said about to go into hysterics.

"He said exactly what needed to be said." Lilah berated biting into her sandwich. "He made sure I was okay and then he left to do his job. Don't you dare judge him."

"He didn't even speak to you about how stupid you were last night."

"Because he knew he didn't have to. I told him I knew and he accepted that. If I make the same mistake I'm sure the conversation will be longer. It will probably even involve words."

With that Lilah grabbed her sandwich and stalked out of the room followed by Fred and George. Making her way into the backyard she sat beneath the tree and waited.

"Why didn't you tell us?" George asked after a minute. "We would have come."

"I know. I didn't know you hadn't been called. I thought you just had something else to do." Lilah said trying to portray the "I'm sorry" in her tone so she wouldn't have to say it.

"Next time," Fred said before kissing her quickly, "Call anyway. That's what those talky-walkers were for."

"Walkie-Talkie, and yes I will. I should have, huh?" Lilah asked with her best puppy-dog eyes.

"Well, you two are disgusting. I just ate. Then I have to make that horrible sandwich and now this." George said a smile on his face. "So, big fight. You get your hero fix in?"

"Not so much a hero." Lilah denied.

"Not how Sirius tells it. He said that you saved his life." George said pride in his voice.

"Kinsley too." Fred said taking her hand and playing with it. She could feel herself smiling at the praise these people were giving her. Or possibly just from Fred playing with her hand. Tough to tell.

"I didn't do that much one curse at Bellatrix and a shelf towards Lucius. Just until real fighters could get to them." Lilah said blushing despite herself.

The rest of that afternoon was spent in the yard with jokes and no mention of the meeting that would happen that night. Though about halfway through the day the twins did get a message from Ron about how they had defeated the toad woman.


	5. New Direction

Some aftermath of this whole Voldy experience. Next chapter school will be out so we can have some more interaction with Ron, Ginny and Hermoine. Also, I'm thinking Draco might get worked in. But that could be tricky. Let me know what you think so far.

* * *

The sun was setting when Lilah and the twins finally made their way inside. The day had been lazy and exactly what Lilah had needed to rest her tired body and remind herself that she had found a new Family since her dad didn't seem to be working out.

"Lilah," Sirius called from the end of the hallway. He looked just as bad as she felt and that was quite the accomplishment in her mind. "Can we talk for a second?"

"Yeah, of course." Lilah made her way towards him and followed him into the library. He sat on the couch. After a full minute of silence Lilah was starting to feel uncomfortable. It wasn't that she hadn't been in the same room with Sirius without speaking before. It was mostly the look he was giving her.

"So," She said in a hope that this would kick-start his dog brain into working.

"I wanted to, ahem," He started clearing his throat and looking towards the floor. Lilah would normally have teased him be she was feeling to tired to be witty at that particular moment. "I just wanted."

"You're welcome." Lilah said moving back towards the door. Turning back for a second she grinned, "I can't let you die. I'm not done with you yet."

Lilah still wasn't entirely convinced she had done anything that important but the way Fred and George told it she was a superhero. And they didn't even know what a superhero was. Hearing them talk about it though, was entirely different from having Sirius thank her.

Entering the kitchen she stood in the corner to watch the nights proceedings. Molly was running around the kitchen making sure dinner was going according to plan. Bill and his wife were talking rather seriously to Moody off to the side. Every time Fleur would say something you could see Moody make a face trying to understand her.

On the other side of the room Mundungus and the Twins looked to be conspiring together. Lilah filed that away for later. It was best to find out what that was about by asking and not as the center of an experiment later. The most surprising pair was Lupin and Tonks who seemed to be in a very deep conversation with Severus. She couldn't quite make out what they were saying but they were all entirely focused on the conversation.

"It is an interesting group you have found yourself in. Is it not my dear?" Kingsley asked. Lilah turned her head towards him slightly wondering how long he had been there. He wasn't in the room when she entered and she didn't like that he had been able to get that close to her without her knowing.

"That it is. But they're growing on me." Lilah said a smile on her face. Turning back towards the group she smiled at Fred and managed a quick smirk towards Severus before Dumbledore appeared. Just as he was calling the meeting to order Minerva and Sirius walked down the stairs and everyone took a seat.

Lilah took Fred's hand as Dumbledore began a quick recap of the previous night's events for those that had missed it. Lilah listened to the story and was once again confused as to how she could sound so important and so brave.

"That was when the Ministry Security finally found us. After that the remaining Death Eaters were taken into custody. Among them was Lucius Malfoy which has caused quite a stir. As you all may have noticed his return is now also widely known since it was the headline story in the Prophet today." Minerva finished the story sounding pleased.

"See, hero." Fred whispered in her ear. It took Lilah a moment to form a response because all her mind was focused on was his mouth next to her ear.

"Pish, Posh," Lilah said turning towards him just slightly so she could see him out the corner of her eye. She smiled and noticed that he wasn't even pretending to pay attention to the meeting. It was nice to have someone that she wanted to see. She knew that she liked him but she was beginning to fear something serious was starting here.

Deep in thought over er now existant love life Lilah missed her name being called a couple of times if the look Severus was giving her was any indication.

"Yes," Lilah said to the room since she wasn't sure who had spoken.

"I was asking how you were able to distribute the power from your fathers spell away from you. It was a complex task to undertake. You weren't completely successful but I wasn't aware your tutoring had been advanced enough for you to even attempt that sort of spell." Lupin asked sounding genuinely curious.

"I don't know. It just happened. I still don't remember that part to well. I was just going by instinct. I was reading about blocking spells the other day. One of the books in the library is a sort of hypothetically for the makings of spell immunity." Lilah said looking only at Lupin. "I think in tha moment I just figured what the hell."

"You were reading the books in the library?" Sirius asked sounding confused.

"Yes, that's what books are for." Lilah replied making her best you-are-an-idiot face. "I try to read through one every few days. I'm a little behind on all this magical knowledge stuff."

"Those books are dangerous. You need to make sure that you check with someone before you read them," Severus stated leaving no room for argument.

"She needs to not read them!" Sirius exclaimed. He was standing now with the outrage at her having read those types of books.

"There is no reason she shouldn't read them so long as she has someone to explain to her different aspects of that sort of magic." Severus said.

"So you can teach her dark magic?" Sirius sneered. "Really Snivilus, what are you trying to do?"

"If she is going to be fighting dark magic she should understand it."

"She is right here you know." Lilah sighed, too tired to be outraged right now. To Fred she said, "It's like they forget I exist sometimes. I am not a child to be protected. Loved and spoiled sure, but I can look after myself. Even more so if I can read those books and learn what I'm protecting myself from."

With that Lilah got up to leave followed by Fred. Behind her she could hear George making excuses for them and she knew he would let them know what they missed. Sitting on the couch by the fire she turned to look at Fred.

"You followed me?" she asked not upset, just wondering why.

"Not quite. You never let go of my hand," He stated and looking down Lilah noticed that she was holding his hand. Pulling it up she took hers from it and began to study his.

"I hadn't noticed I was holding it." Lilah said as she studied his fingers. The hands themselves were slightly larger than hers. They were strong but soft. Smalls scars and rough spots on the palms which she assumed came from the broom sport he loved. His fingers were long and dirty under the nails. When everything was happening she hadn't even thought about the fact that this hand had been her support.

"Are we going to talk about this?" Lilah asked entwining her fingers with his again.

"We can, If you want to. Or we can just let it happen how it wants. I'm pretty sure after walking out of there holding hands it won't be a secret that something is happening." Fred said, smiling but looking serious. "We've gone out a few times and that was great. We've kissed a few times and that was better."

"Yeah, that didn't suck. Are we dating? Are we boyfriend and girlfriend? I haven't really done this before." Lilah said looking down at their hands the whole time. She raised her head as Fred put his hand to her cheek. He leaned down and kissed her forehead pulling away with a smile.

"We can be either. I don't plan on running away with some other girl, if you want to be boyfriend-girlfriend that's fine. If not I'll wait and trick you into it." Fred said a laugh lining his voice.

"So, boyfriend-girlfriend then." Lilah said leaning back against him.


End file.
